


hold my hand

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Other, and semi is cold, i'm not sure what category to tag bc nb semi so other it is >., it was meant to be a small ficlet but i went a bit overboard i'm sorry, its fluffy, its suga's fault, its winter, non binary semi eita, shiratorizawa is a bakery, sorta its not main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: Suga and Semi being dorks while outside





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt from merryfortune ; hold my hand

Suga looked near ethereal surrounded by snow. In his hair, in the hood of his jacket, on the tip of his flushed nose, made red by the cold along with his cheeks. Suga looked vibrant, eyes that appeared brighter and warmer that filled with mischief whenever Suga would talk to Eita.

Mischief that has beautiful endings and rough beginnings, but even mischief that leads to being absolutely frozen inside has a limit to how much Eita could handle from their partner. Quite frankly, Eita was fuming inside, one of the few reasons they actually still felt warmth was their internal anger and frustration that made comebacks throughout the day and Suga looking downright adorable with the snow was not helping Eita stay warm at all.

At all.

Suga laughed at Eita’s scrunched up expression, a sound that made Eita’s lips twitch in an attempt to maintain a scowl but Suga saw through their disguise. Suga tends to see through all of Eita’s disguises unfortunately, but there was always one side left in Suga’s blind spot.

Suga skipped ahead of Eita, smile blinding anyone who saw it as he walked towards Shiratoiawa Goods, Sugawara’s own way of apologising for dragging Eita out of the warmth of their apartment in the middle of December. Eita smirked then as Suga bounded away from them and lowered the beanie over their newly dyed hair (Suga had opted to stay with his gray hair while Eita was bullied into dying their own a soft lilac) and followed Suga with quick steps.

Before Suga could pass another corner to the block with bakery, Eita sidestepped him and stood in front of their partner. Suga, surprised, walked into Eita’s chest with a huff.

“You’re pretty eager to get to the bakery,” Eita drawled softly. “So either Tendou’s there or Shirabu’s making his famous spicy buns.”

Suga’s expression melted and he mirrored Eita’s smirk. “Well I am both pretty and eager for some things, the bakery’s just a plus.”

Eita scoffed and flicked Suga’s nose, which earned them a whine while Suga rubbed at the spot. 

“I’d have hoped you would blush or something, you know, a normal response to insinuations.”

Eita raised an eyebrow and cupped the sides of Suga’s face, thumb smoothing the spot they flicked Suga before it crossed Suga’s bottom lip. Suga stood frozen, held tilted upwards, face now pink for reasons other than the cold.

Eita lowered their head and brushed their lips against Suga’s in the softest peck, tasting cinnamon and chocolate when they pulled away to pick up one of Suga’s hand that curled into the fabric of Eita’s jacket. Eita kissed Suga’s knuckles and moved away, tugging Suga as they moved around the corner and towards the entrance of Shriatoziawa Goods.

Eita wasn’t fast enough to avoid a jab to their side. They wheezed and leaned against Suga who pouted, cheeks a darker red now and the tips of his ears and neck flushed as well. Eita smiled when Suga grumbled and placed hugged Eita, head in the space between Eita’s neck and shoulder to place a series of kisses against the covered skin. 

Suga squeezed Eita’s fingers, completely refusing to let go of Eita’s hands as the two walked into the bakery. With his other hand, Suga pulled Eita down by the jacket and pressed a kiss to their cheek before he turned Eita’s face and planted a proper kiss to their lips.

“You’re a goddamn ball of cheese, Eita, but I’m the teaser in this relationship,” with a smirk and a wink, Suga walked into the bakery to search for Shirabu in hopes of getting the recipe to the spicy buns.

“You owe me mochi, Koushi,” Eita stated when they stood by Suga again, arm now wrapped around Suga’s waist while the other was in the pocket of their jacket. “And a few more kisses to go.”

Suga’s laugh rung through the bakery and the other patrons smiled warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> not edited!!  
> idk how to edit bc if i look at what i write one more time i'll scream buuut i hope you enjoy ^o^
> 
> scream at me on shouyouohno.tumblr.com


End file.
